Las Vagas Lookalike
by mylobear
Summary: When a man is found murdered, tied to a flag pole, it's not the BAU team's usual case. They must head to Spencer's hometown, Nevada, Las Vagas in hopes to stop the unsub in its tracks. As the unsub continues to strike, claiming more lives, the team needs to dig deeper into the criminal's mind before he claims one of their own lives.


**Prolog:**

" WHO ARE YOU" the man screamed in the person face. The person who was tied to the flagpole was well dressed, probably an executive of a high end company.

" I not who you want, I'm not him" he cried in between half sobs. He reached a limp arm out in a feeble attempt to push the man in front of him away. His fingers brushed against the blue spots jacket, and a smile loose thread caught on his nail. The man wearing the jacket erupted in screams.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME TOO" and with that pulled out his gun. The man tied to the pole inhaled sharply and flailed every part of his body in attempt to get away.

" No, no, no,no" he gasped over and over, almost in a chant. He flung his head wildly around, it banging on the pole that he was tied to. The man wearing the jacket calmly pointed the gun towards the persons head, all signs of past anger, gone.

" Goodbye" he whispered, then with a twitch of his finger, pulled the trigger. He slipped the gun back into it place, and then pulled a yearbook out from the inside of his jacket. He flipped it to a page, and with the blood running down the man's head, used it to draw a small x overtop of his picture.

" I'll find you" he slightly vowed" and I'll take everything away from you, just like you did to me"

-•-•-•-•-

The team sat in the office, awaiting Gideon briefing, the team idly chattered while they waited. J.J told Emily about her hopes that the next case was somewhere sunny, like Florida. On the otherwise of the table Morgan was trying to convince Reid to come with him to a club next weekend. Reid mearly laughed and continued sorting some notes.

Gideon walked in, file in hand and began pinning up papers on the board." Last night, a caucasian male in his early 20 was found tied to a flag pole with a single shot to the head. There were no other major injuries except for slight brushing and lasterations on the head, possible resulting from the victim himself."

" Meaning that whoever held him hostage, was trying to get him to revel something, and when the information wasn't wanted he wanted, he erased the evidence" decided Reid.

" Do you think the victim was held at gunpoint the whole time then?" wondered Emily.

" No, like Reid said, he only brought out the gun once the victim had told him everything. That's when we see signs of victim struggle, probably banging his head against the pole" explained Gideon as he paced back and forth across the room. He stopped at the board and pined up a picture of the victims face, covered in blood.

" Garcia, could you run his face through the scanner and see what it comes with." instructed Gideon.

" No identification was left?" asked J.J.

" Nope, nothing! Not even a wallet left behind with a drivers license... Garcia! What's taken so long with pulling his file?" Barked Gideon, sounding slightly annoyed.

" I'm sorry sir!" She said shaking her head, causing her brightly coloured earrings to dance wildly" the file has been tampered with. It will take a while to restore it!"

The team collectedly sighed. " Could it of been the unsub who corrupted the file?" Reid speculated.

" It wasn't your average joe, they had to have some sorta knowledge about this sorta thing, someone with your intellect could of." Reid flushed and looked away, unsure if she had just complimented him or insulted him. Morgan was staring at the board intently, his brow furrowed. He wasn't sure what, but something didn't feel right.

" Why wasn't the victim held at gunpoint the whole time? Who would just willing talk to a guy who had just tied you to the flagpole?"

"Fear?" J.J suggested.

" Maybe he didn't have anything to hide. Maybe our unsub isn't looking for something a person has done, but a certain person themselves."

" So their motive might be... Revenge?" Reid asked as he doodled something onto his sketchpad.

" That, or were dealing with a narcissistic sadistic killer"

" I think it's time we headed to Nevada, Las Vagas."

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. ALL OPIONS APPRECIATED! Also any ideas for a better title, review it or pm me! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
